


A Promise

by eternalshiva



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stand down, he says - his voice cracking despite the steel behind it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Jelendrake prompt from Tumblr: Kill me, Shenko - I am suggesting Citadel Coup with Kaidan pulling the trigger on Shepard, but feel free.

Gun point, face to face - the lines are blurring again. Each soldier with their finger on the trigger; eye to eye with a past that burns them both to the ground. 

 _Stand down,_ he says - his voice cracking despite the steel behind it. Shepard shakes her head, he can see her resolve, her target in sight - she still hasn’t spoken a single word. 

He sees her hand tightening, she’s fast but he’s faster, the recoil of his pistol bites into his joints as he fires a single shot.

Shepard blinks as surprise etches itself on her face seconds before Udina opens the elevator doors, smiling as the commander falls to her knees. 

“Kaidan- I…” the light is snuffed out of her eyes, her body slumps forward into death’s embrace and Kaidan feels the bile fill his mouth. 

“Excellent job, Alenko - I knew you were incorruptible.” Udina pulls the trigger from a pistol Kaidan hadn’t even seen, the remainder of the council drops with each shot as Cerberus pours through the elevator shaft and surrounds him. 

He stares at the barrel of Udina’s gun - time stood still for a moment and Kaidan could have sworn he felt the cold winds of Alchera against his brow. 

_I’m sorry Shep-_

He doesn’t even feel the bullet, when it slides through the bone of his skull. 


End file.
